Riptide and Tsunami FOREVER!!!!
Tsunami and Riptide Enter Tsunami: Note: these are not my characters . These are Tui T. Sutherland characters. I'm just here to make a fanfiction about my two favorite characters, Riptide and Tsunami. This this is how I think it should all go down. If any of you have any suggestions, please let me know and tell me what you think straight out. It may take a while,but it will be finished I just need time. It was late afternoon. Tsunami was inside of a hut in the Rainforest Kingdom, staring out of her window and thinking about her mother, her sisters, and Riptide. "Wait, why would I be thinking about Riptide? He's my capturer's son, and not only that, he lied to her about being with the Talons of Peace," She thought. '' "So, are you going to stay cooped up here all day and think about your precious Riptide, or help me train these Rainwings?" asked Glory. Tsunami never liked Glory's smart remarks, but training would help her get her mind off things. "Hurry up you maggots! If you want to protect your kingdom, you're going to have to move faster than that!" yelled Tsunami. "You know, you could be a little nicer to them," said Sunny. "Well, you know if we would move faster we would already be done with everything. Instead they do other stuff. 'General, I'm hungry,' 'General, are we done yet?' 'General, I'm tired,' and 'look, General, a butterfly!' I mean, come on! They are being ridiculous! After all, Sunny of course I'm going to push them more," said Tsunami. Sunny gave her a look like she thought Tsunami was taking things a bit to far. "Oh alright. OK everyone, you are done for the day!" shouted Tsunami. All the Rainwings dropped to the ground and were heaving, out of breath. "Happy?" said Tsunami. "Yes, very," said Sunny. "Come on, we are late for the meeting with Glory, remember?" she said, "We can go home to our families and have us pick who the best Rainwings can be for our positions so that way the Rainwings can actually start acting like a real kingdom" "Yeah, yeah. I remember," said Tsunami, "Soon Riptide soon," thought Tsunami '''Enter Riptide:' It was late afternoon and Riptide was hunting in the ocean. He decided to swim by the coral reef and see what they had. The Talons of Peace had been discontinued, thanks to the Dragonets of Destiny and Tsunami. "Tsunami. I hope she's alright. Or, sat least I hope her trainies are alright." thought Riptide. Queen Coral had seen how bravely Riptide had fought in the battle against the Skywings and Mudwings, and decided that he could train in the military, and said that if he did well in there he could be put as a bodyguard for Tsunami and teach her Aquatic, or be a Sergeant in the military and have a higher position. "At least she doesn't hate me as much as she used too; compared to last few years she practically hated my guts, but know at least she's warming up to me," thought Riptide. Out of the corner of his eye Riptide could see a figure. It looked like it went into the coral reef and was hidden. It seemed to be following him. He got into a crouch and sprung at the intruder who was following him. His face lit up in happiness and said in Aquatic, "Tsunami!" "Miss me, squid brain?"' asked Tsunami in Aquatic' "Yeah! A whole lot!" replied Riptide in Aquatic "Wow she looks even more beautiful this time than the last time I saw her," thought Riptide Tsunami pointed up to the surface so they could speak some more since she still needed to learn Aquatic. "Come on and follow me this way," said Riptide as they surface to sit on the beach where the sand is soft, "I can't believe you are here how did you get here?" "Well it all started off once Thorn was pronounced queen, and I was done with helping Glory out with her kingdom and being their general; she let me and my friends go back to our home if we wanted to, Starflight decided to stay, so how is everyone?" said Tsunami. "Everyone is great your mother finally let Anemone off her harness, and Auklet weeell lets just say your mother still has her on her harness just to make sure she doesn't go anywhere where she's not suppose be. Not only that but the queen had seen how bravely I fought in the battle with the Skywings and Mudwings that she decided to put me in the training in to one day be a Sargent or something higher she even said I could be your aquatic teacher," said Riptide. "Wow that's great! I'm glad she's finally not blaming you for what our father did anymore." said Tsunami "Ya I know right, so how is my father?" said Riptide. "He's actually doing good in the Rainwing Kingdom to be honest," said Tsunami. "That's good to know thanks Tsunami,.... do you want me to bring you to your mother right now she's in the summer palace writing a new story and this time its about you." said Riptide, "I think this one is going to be the biggest hit yet." "Really?! wow this is the second one she made about me, and ya I think I've been gone long enough," says Tsunami while getting up. Enter Tsunami: ¨Is it just me or did Riptide even more handsome than last time?¨ Thought Tsunami, ¨I cant be thinking abut that right now especially when my mother had barely started trusting him too I'll let my mother get use to him while I get to know Riptide more hopefully that son of a slimy worm whirlpool is dead and he still isn't trying to get the throne with any of my sisters or me especially I'll make him regret that he ever did" We are already getting close to the summer palace when some guards are at the entrance. "Stop who goes there?" said one with dark green scales and a dark turquoise under scales with green luminescent scales. "No trespassers allowed," said the other with light green under scales, dark turquoise scales and lime green luminescent scales "At ease Urchin and Starfish," said Riptide in Aquatic "this is Tsunami Queen Corals daughter," "Hi," I say in Aquatic They said their hellos and started taking us to my mother they said that we had to wait in the throne room for her arrival. "So how long have you been have you been training to be a Sargent or general?" asked Tsunami "I've been at it for about say three months already," said Riptide "We've really missed you Tsunami." "Awe don't be going soft on me now Riptide I thought you wanted to be a general? Generals' aren't soft." states Tsunami "She's right you know you can not show any weakness no matter what." says Shark "General Shark where is Queen Coral I-Riptide was cut off by a squealing from Anemone tackling me down to the ground "Tsunami!!!!!" said Anemone, "I've missed you so much!!!" "I've missed you so much too Anemone." I say to her once I get on my feet I see my mother with Aukulet on her harness. "Mother it's good to see you again," I say as I go and hug her and Aukulet "It's good to see you as well my daughter; me and Anemone have been telling Aukulet all about you." said Queen Coral "Uh hu mama told mwe how you defweated Orcwa's statwue and save mwy egg and named mwe" said Aukulet (remember Aukulet is still little so I made it seem as though she still learning how to talk in which she still is.) "Three moons, Aukulet, you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you," I say with enthusiasm as I tell her how little she was when I first saw her. ! we have matters "Tsunami can you watch your sisters while I deal with diplomatic situations in the kingdom?" Queen Coral says "Sure thing mother," I say to her "Splendid! I'll see you all at dinner to night." said my mother "Tswunami can we plway hide and go sweek?" piped Aukulet I looked down at her big green eyes and smiled and said, "Of course Aukulet now where is the fun with out games to play ." "Oh me to me to I want to play as well," said Anemone "Riptide I have matters that I need to attend to do you mind watching my nieces while I'm away I'm putting you as there personal guard while I'm gone understood?" said my uncle Shark. "I would be an honor sir." said Riptide with pride. Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)